KaZe Fairy Tale: Book 1: Swan Lake
by FreelancingAbstractGirlXxAkott
Summary: Kaname is a prince who is forced to marry Yuuki a spiteful witch. Taking a break from it all does he fall down and cliff. Enter Zero who finds Kaname and nurses him back to health. They slowly fall in love and when Kaname returns to say he loves Zero, Yuuki casts a spell to make Kaname forget and Zero a swan. FULL SUM INSIDE AU NO VAMPS Hope ya like !
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: AU 1st out of many fairy tales to come. Kaname is dreading his life. He's forced to marry the bitch (princess) Yuuki out of spite for his 'doting' parents when he can't stand her being in the same house. So he takes a private hunting trip in order to escape his life. Enter Zero Kiryuu, a young man who happens to save Kaname when he falls from a cliff. Kaname touched by Zero's actions (and not knowing who he is-decides to come back as a prince and ask his hand in marriage. Yuuki, a secret witch in disguise, has been stalking Kaname and finds out about Zero. In a spout of rage does she place a horrible curse on him and Kaname. Zero is now doomed to be a swan during the day and a human at night, constantly reliving the painful memories of his love. Kaname has totally forgotten about Zero- and is placed under a love spell. Once Kaname doesn't return for Zero does he go out a search for him, only to be found by Yuuki and put in the Royal Hunting grounds, a desolate place where he makes animal friends. So on a night hunt does he find Zero and they start to secretly meet- Zero slowly killing himself knowing Kaname when his love doesn't even reminisce about him. (Angsty enough for ya?)

Chapter 1: Why Yuuki is a Bitch

A/N: Okay! This is all gonna be uploaded this weekend and I'll work on it this week/weekend considering I'm a high schooler. I hate Yuuki because she gets in the way of KaZe in general. Um… I'm not the best writing, but I like this idea and where it might possibly go.

_Italics_ are thoughts

"" is speaking obviously

-)- is time skip

Flashbacks will be noted as well and POV changes.

Um have fun reading and leave a review?

NO VAMPS! Doesn't work with plot… Sowwy

If you like maybe will I do another Fairy Tale story based one with vamps. Can't be Cinderella because of another KaZe author…. GO CHECK IT OUT COZ IT ROCKS AND IF THAT AUTHOR IS READING THIS KNOW I FREAKING LOVE THAT STORY! Hope you like mine :3

(3rd Person POV)

A luxurious party filled with gallant colors, celebratory ribbons, and plush tables. People were talking with one another- gossiping rather on the current party. Guests filled the room, sound resonating off the decorate walls and tables were served exquisite food from all across the land. Over the loud people was an orchestra playing different party tunes, given the dancers on the marble dance floor something to swing their hips too. They made it sound like a wedding party instead of what it really was.

It was a coming-of-age party for Kaname who was turning 18.

Around the main party floor was there a long staircase leading up to a pair of double doors where Kaname was peeking out from dressed in formal wear.

Specifically a fine tuxedo with black outer color and a red dress shirt underneath. The red shirt was a little tight, probably work of his mother, so he had to undo some of the buttons so that he may breath. In a sense, she had specifically made him appear sexy for the crowd to drool.

All he needed was to be splashed with water to appear this look and he would have to spend all night escaping those whores who wanted a piece of him.

He found it disgusting that women would fall under primal desires so quickly. He didn't.

Loud trumpets snapped his out of his negative daze and he psychically straightened his posture, the doors suddenly opening.

The rapid change of light made Kaname blink a few times to adjust his sight. Even with being a prince and him doing it all the time did he never really get used to that one little thing.

Of course putting on a fake smile and being polite to money-diggers was a second nature.

People thought Kaname was attractive, enough to be a good-looking prince that they would go after as well as the future heir to a prosperous kingdom.

That was besides the matter at hand.

The second Kaname was seen by the crowd was he introduced, "Please welcome, heir to the throne, Prince Kaname Kuran!" Oh yes. Here was the typical part of his first dazzling smile to woo the crowd who were already excited enough. Woman wore expensive revealing gowns, save for that one modest girl while men just roamed in freelancing, yet provocative tuxes.

Truly a memorable time.

The second Kaname's foot touched the ballroom floor was he swarmed by those around him, asking for a dance, trying to show off cleavage, asking for his marriage proposals, and that one girl who thought she could get away with asking him to sleep with her.

Yes because saying a scandal out in the open was such a good idea.

His princely reflex denied every single one of them so that he may have room to breathe in this joyous occasion. He was becoming a man in society's eyes, as if he was not previously one, and women knew what happened with that.

Kaname would have to devote his soul to some women he didn't love.

Truthfully, he was a romantic person who wanted to find 'the one' in order to spend the rest of his life with that said person. So he opted out on his sexuality ready to hopefully find that one person.

It was rather hard considering he was a prince with duties to his country and no time for himself. Kaname found himself to be a people pleaser, being selfless as to indulge into other's problems. Rather entertainment.

Kaname had a rather hard time trying to get to the buffet table for some refreshments when every single woman had disappeared from sight.

This meant one of two things.

Either his mother or father wanted to approach their son, sending death glares to all so that they may have a please conversation.

Otherwise is would be option two,

"Hello Kaname."

That female bitch his parents were probably going to marry him off too, seeing as she sucked up to them so subtly and Kaname had grown up with her. She had been nice until her true colors showed, creating extreme discomfort for his party as she was constantly trying to get into his pants.

"Ah Yuuki… to what do I owe this please surprise?" _Bitch,_ he finished the sentence in his mind, sparing her no politeness.

Yuuki Kuran- as she had dubbed herself without anyone really caring- was a small petite girl that had no womanly qualities. She had short brown hair that was tied into a _too _perfect bun and everything about her seemed… off.

In basic terms she was the whore that was going to get power.

"Happy birthday, Kaname," Just with the plain audacity to use his first name without honorifics was rude enough. Somehow nobody, but Kaname had noticed it and it was starting to get on his final nerves.

"Thank you, Yuuki, but please call me Prince Kaname," he wasted no time with dawdling kindness, he had made her motives clear some time ago and he had made his clear.

_Stay the fuck back._ Was the accurate translation that she acted on not noticing.

"Ne, Kaname," Yuuki began trying her cute act. Once he had fallen upon that charm, but now it was just a waste of time for him. What devil had brought such a monster into this world?

"What is it, _Yuuki,_" the last word had so little malice, most wouldn't catch it, but Kaname knew Yuuki would. She always did.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" She teased him, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Let me know when you find one," Kaname spat back in a slight whisper only enough for her to hear. That would set her off. Surprisingly Kaname had found it easy to set her off. Now getting her to publicly make a fool of herself so that she would be out of his sight forever was the goal. He had yet to do so sadly.

Kaname took a glass of champagne, downing it in one gulp, needing the refreshing liquid. He could hold his liquor quite well and it did help him deal with all these spoiled brats.

Honestly his hatred for Yuuki was so vast that putting into words was quite difficult. Plus with the spell she had put on his parents was enough to prove her a witch.

They burned witches, those masters of deceit. Kaname wished to do so, but until his coronation after finding a suitable wife (or husband) would he have to power to burn her.

Although if she was chosen to be his wife then Kaname would be screwed indefinitely as prosecuting a queen would be unimaginable.

He really hoped that 'the one' would show themselves soon so he put this hell to rest. Again that would probably impossible seeing as all statues of power in the kingdom were here tonight, not a single commoner. So, with knowing each person to be a dirty rat did the chances of that person making a dashing appearance uncommon.

"Yuuki, Kaname!" Oh the pleasant voice of his mother, Juri make Kaname relax some.

Juri was a very pretty woman with long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Juri was the undoubtable source of beauty in the kingdom. She did look alike to Yuuki, but her beauty still outshone to witch by far. In celebration of this occasion did she wear her favorite dress, a simple white gown that seemed dull around everyone else, but was more for comfortable and she managed to pull it off better than anyone ever could.

She approached the two happily a smile donning her pretty face.

"Mother," Kaname addressed her, kissing her hand to represent his respect for her.

"Son!" She smiled back, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek. For the first time that night did Kaname actually smile at her. A genuine one.

He could sense the anger and discomfort radiating off of Yuuki who was so jealous that Juri could share such pleasantries with her son. Kaname liked that look on her face. It was a nice change.

"Juri!" Haruka, the king shouted in jest at his wife, "You're kisses are only meant for me!"

Juri turned from Kaname to giggle at her husband, "Oh please! I save _special _kisses for you." The two lovebird shared there laughs while Kaname watched in envy.

"That could be you and me one day," the sly voice belonging to Yuuki said from behind him. Kaname snarled.

"In your pathetic dreams, _bitch_," Kaname didn't try to hold back his tone, furious that Yuuki was intruding on his family time, _on his birthday. _

She just couldn't stop, could she?

Kaname was supposed to be having a fun night, enjoying his coming-of-age birthday party and Yuuki had to ruin it all. Well he wasn't going to stay for much longer.

-)-

(Still 3rd POV, but going onto to Zero)

On the boarder of the kingdom was a vast forest, proving to separate this kingdom from the next. In this forest, particularly next to a cliff was a small pound and a cottage.

The cottage was made out of wood and painted a pristine white, showing how new it was, when it was decades old. The cottage held one person, the owner who had built the place years ago by his two bare hands as a child. He had somewhat modern appliances installed to make cooking and heating easier, but otherwise he did everything himself. Including taking a shower by a nearby waterfall.

Inside the cottage was a young man around the age of 19 dicing carrots and vegetables up for his dinner stew.

The young man was of tall statue who was that lean yet muscular build. He had short silver hair and captivating purple amethyst eyes with lush lips. He was rather beautiful, but refused to hear any word of it when people looked at him.

Speaking of which, did he ever rarely leave this area, seeing as he had everything he really needed, but then again there were those random times.

After finishing cutting a carrot into tiny pieces did he put it in a pot which was boiling with different vegetables and broth. He took his forearm and wiped sweat from his brow, the heat starting this reaction. The silver haired beauty put the knife down when he heard the ninny of a horse.

A small smile adorned his face as he ran out front to see his horse.

White Lily was what he called her, Lily for short seeing as the name fit her appearance. She was a truly majestic mare, with a pearly white coat and silver hair like the young man's.

He had found her when she was a young colt, and raised her to be as free as a bird which she did become. His favorite thing about Lily was how she wasn't restricted by annoying reigns and saddles, but perfect without them.

"Lily!" he called out to her, waving at his horse with a bright smile.

The horse neighed and trotted over to the young man putting her neck against his hand so that he may openly stroke her. He did so and quite happily too, messing with her hair some.

As if knowing what he had done, Lily did a hair flip to settle it back in its original position happy with her work. The silver haired man laughed, pleased with his little joke.

Soon it was all interrupted with the sound of many hoofs and White Lily retreated behind the young man who knew what was coming.

"Zero Kiryuu!" a man dressed in imperial amour shouted at him making Zero squint his amethyst eyes.

"Yes?" Zero replied bringing his hand to cup Lily's face from behind. She quickly snuggled into his neck.

"We, as the imperial guard of the Kuran kingdom request you sell, your horse to us," The man had said with such arrogance Zero wanted to desperately smack him off of his high horse. Literally. However doing so would be an act against the kingdom and Zero would rather have his freedom instead of

"I refuse," Zero said curtly turning around to retreat back into his cottage, which had a nice place for Lily to sleep on.

"Not even for ten bags of gold?"

_Chink, chink. Chink, chink, chink. _

The rhythmic pattern of bags filled to the brim with royal crest on it. A dove and crow both perched on a pear tree.

"Sir, are you suggesting that I see my horse for money which has the royal crest on it, earning my own prosecution?" Zero turned around, after helping White Lily in to stare at the guards with awe.

Not the type of awe that was impressed, but rather how-fucking-stupid-are-you?

The guards stood on their horses in silence, their brains have been short wired for Zero to expect such a thing. Zero Kiryuu was not a fool- he was a smart man that had warded off many buyers before, royal guards included.

"I ask you to leave my property please- White Lily is not for sale," Zero gave them a curt nod before returning to white Lily's presence.

He never made it.

No- the assholes who had wanted to buy his horse from him had swarmed Zero, holding him by the arms as he took a swift beating. Zero was beyond helpless to stop this- the men kept hitting him and hitting him.

When they gave Zero a break was his face bruised and his body bashed. He coughed out blood and was panting. He looked up at this cottage to see that a dozen men were trying to round Lily up with reins. Zero was horrified at this scene. To just put such horrible devices of such pretty creatures was taboo to him and doing it to Lily who had no experience in the matter was even worse.

"Lily!" Zero cried out, struggling against the men with a newfound passion. He couldn't just let this pricks take away one of the things he loved the most. It was unruly to do so and was a strict violation of law… oh wait they practically were the law around the commoners.

The last thing Zero saw was Lily kicking a man down, before Zero was struck from behind rendering him unconscious.

-)-

Zero had woken up bloodied and aching outside of his cottage. He looked over to see if anything was out of place, but memories of Lily and her kidnapped flooded his mind.

Zero was never one to really cry, but this was the biggest loss for him and it hurt like hell to be left alone.

With new tears threatening to fall did he retreat back into his cottage, eating the stew all by himself.

-)-

(Kaname POV Let's just say don't mess with him)

I was furious.

Not angry, _furious._

My party had been going well for me after I stepped out and retreated to my room, but the second I walked back in was mother there, standing with father and_ bitchola _announcing that I was going to marry her.

So I didn't have a fucking say in this did I?

Well fuck it!

If they want me to marry that bitch, I would gladly deny everything and be a beggar on the streets for the rest of my life. This was not good at all. Way to turn a birthday sour.

Then I did the rational thing of grabbing a crossbow, a sword, and a horse and then I was off to hunt, far away from everything.

There was the option of the Royal Hunting Grounds, but that place was far to close and I didn't need to kill captive animals. I rarely went there anyways, since it disgusted me so. I preferred the natural hunt of things, at the edge of the kingdom where everything was fine and dandy.

Having things given to you on a platter each and every day wasn't how things worked at the boarder. It was cruel and you had to do your own share of things in order to make it out there. A nice dynamic change if you ask me.

It probably wasn't the best time to do this at night, but it did take some time to get there depending on the route. So if took the long one I would reach it by morning and would be able to see things properly. If I wasn't caught.

Hey maybe the guards would notice and come after me. That would useful of them considering they're all freeloading brutes who… you know what that's not my thing to tell.

Right now I was more concerned about what I was going to do rather than how screwed up the economy is here. I would have to change that.

Anyways after I had escaped the castle grounds did the alarm bell sounded.

Well I guess they have a purpose after all.

-)-

Okay the security was terrible.

My elusion skills were far greater than what was required to evade the palace guards. It was quite sad that the people they were supposed to protect could fall out of their grip so easily. Even if that was what I wanted. That would surely have to change soon.

After all lights in the distance had faded did I move my pony, anxious to get away from the palace. Fresh, crisp air ruffled my clothing as I pressed on eager to be momentarily free. The wind was a nice calling, and I almost fell under its alluring spell. Thank goodness that my horse was quick to ninny in protest and keeping such a fast speed in cold weather. It didn't bother me much at all. Cold never really was one to affect me in the first place actually.

I slowed my speed down from a gallop to a slow trot before finding a nice area for my steed to graze.

Getting of the beast did I loosely tie it to a tree-making sure it could move, but not leave me stranded in the dark.

It didn't matter what happened next anyways. Some light behind a bush had captured my attention and I went to investigate it. Pulling aside the bush did it falter- leaving me to fall down a large cliff and splash into a cold pond.

Let's say it really hurt.

-)-

(Zero's POV. BTW I wanted Zero to describe Kaname so that he cold blush and stuff. Sorry just thought you should know.)

With the loud _thuds _and _splash_ did it make me leave my depressed state from losing Lily to worry of whatever had fallen. I took a lantern and went outside to see what had happened.

Some sort of figure had landed in the pond and wasn't moving, emitting estrange groans and moans probably from the pain.

I wasted no time in running over to assist the stranger who was going to die without me. It was preferably considered a cold night and his skin was chilled to the bone.

So I heaved the knocked out form of this man and carried him inside my home- prepared to help him over anything else.

-)-

Upon greeting the light inside did I finally get to see his face.

What a looker he was.

This man had such auburn brown hair that was slick with water making it shine. His face was very handsome and his cheeks a soft rosy color. He was definitely taller than me, with a leaner figure than I. He had that regal sense of posture about him, making him seem majestic compared to me.

Shaking my head, did I stop to fantasize about his charming looks and focus on what needed to be done.

His clothes were soaked to the bone and if he kept them on would we have problems. Regrettably did I strip him down- slowly I might add- and throw his clothes in a pile. I took some nearby rags and started to dry him off, _carefully_ avoiding my eyes to his… manhood.

So after that painstakingly slow period of time did I put him in my bed and clean up my cottage before joining him, knowing my body heat would warm him up in the slightest.

-)-

(hehe… back to Kaname now :3)

The second I woke up did I know something was amiss.

Besides the fact that the bed was lumpy, my bedroom was not a one room dingy place, and the man sleeping next to me.

Huh… this next part was interesting.

To say in the least I was stark naked.

Getting up out of bed, ever so careful as to not wake the man next to me up.

Last night's memoires flooded my mind, and I realized anything could have happened.

Anger filled my veins as I was royally pissed (no pun intended) that this man could have had his way with me. Disgusting. Nor was I hospitable when I grabbed him by the next and shoved him against the headboard, my hand tightening on his neck.

To say that he was… ugly was insulting. This man was gorgeous from his silver hair and amethyst eyes down to his body. Maybe this wasn't so bad. _Wait, Kaname. Shut the fuck up. _

Listening to the rational part of me did I glare at him who was confused and clawing at my hands to try and breathe.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him with malice, unhappy even if he was attractive.

He choked out, "Can't… breathe!" I snickered at him. His bluntness was appalling at the moment.

"Obviously. Tell me: _what did you do to me last night?_" In life- you couldn't always go around not using force on some people. This was one of those moments that I particularly enjoyed. I was able to drop all formalities.

"I can't… t-tell you," he sputtered out, "if I can't… b-b-breathe…" He had a point there.

"Fine," I digressed as I let him go, falling onto the bed coughing and trying to get air. I studied him while he did so to see that he was fully clothed. That wasn't 100 percent reassuring, but it was scantily so.

"L-last night," he recaptured his final breath before continuing on, "You fell from the cliff and landed in the pond next to my cottage. I went out to see that you were knocked out and freezing. So I t-took you in and dried you off… Um in order to do so I needed to take off your wet clothes…" I pressed a dangerous stare at him. He was quite nervous, "D-don't worry! I didn't do anything! I even put your clothes out to dry some and I have extras if you need any!"

Well this was cute.

He didn't really look like the type of guy to do something so crude and violating. Of course appearances can be deceiving and I'm the one person who knows that the most, but still. He didn't seem morally capable to so something as such.

Therefore he was off the hook.

For now.

-)-

Akott: Aaand… done.

Roderick: WHERE THE FUCK IS ANY ROMANCE?!

Akott: I wanted to post it tonight and leave a cliff hangar… -looks scared- Next chapter will mostly be them falling in love over a few days. I wanna spread it out like normal people, but it doesn't work like that for the plot…

Roderick: All is well. As long as I get some smut…

Akott: Walking away now!

Nokia: I'm not a phone and Roderick, it isn't civil of you to be bipolar so quickly. That might not be the right word to use though.

Kisame: No shit. You dumb fucks.

Akott, Roderick, and Nokia: That was rude.

Akott: I thought you were supposed to be mean!

Kisame: Considering we're all you alter egos in a sense, anger can lead to rudeness. Though most of the time that's with naivety and romance.

Nokia: Which are still unnamed.

Roderick: I bet its going to be something stupid.

Kisame: Like you being named after a Hetalia character? Right, she'll stoop to that level again.

Akott: Hey! I'm right here you know!

Nokia: That was the point.

Akott: -grumbles- I might as well make you rational…

Roderick: Since she's grumbling in her corner will I do this for her. Please, leave a review if you liked it and DO NOT READ HER OTHER STORIES. She's on leave with them because she's been doing research on how to write better from reading your fanfics. HDHL will be updated soon and it'll be fucking long. Other one…

Akott: Discontinued from now on.

Kisame: Aren't you supposed to be angry from his insult to your other stories?

Akott: No because that's not my job. It's yours.

Kisame: Oh. Right. RODERICK GET CHOU SKINNY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE!

Roderick: Eep! –runs the fuck away with Kisame chasing him-.

Akott: He didn't finish…

Nokia: I shall. Yes. Please review. Leave a like, follow, fav whatever floats your boat. We, as Akott's alter egos all graciously thank you, even if we do not all have names yet.

Cara: Yeah!

Akott: WTF?

Cara: I'm Cara! Your new excited/happy/pleased alter ego~! We're gonna have tons of fun!

Akott: … Oh fuck. I'm the gamer alter ego and I really wanna kill you now…

Nokia: … That even enough for me to say WTF.

Akott: Oh! We have a problem. Roderick, you have the only phone, call 911!

Roderick: AIEEEEEE! Already on it.

Kisame: Get back here you twerp!

Me: …. Good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why we HATE Yuuki

Hey y'all! I'm so happy I got reviews, FIVE FOLLOWS and THREE favs for one chappie! Eeeie! (that was my fangirl squeal btw) anyways I just wanna say have fun. WARNING FOR ALL YOU YOUNGSTERS (not that you'll pay attention) this chappie will have my FIRST smutty scene. Viewer discretion is advised.

I wanna thank angelionfire and guest and You'rethereason! I wanna respond to your reviews :3

Angleionfire: Aww thank you! You were my first review for this fic and I was happy that I checked this on a Monday morning! You made my morning girl Be proud sista! Or dude. Dude

Guest: Welp… OMG REALLY? I'm blushing and Roderick is making fun of me… I can't wait to write more for you! Happy you really like it! I can't wait for more myself either!

You'rethereason: Omg! I remember doing the EXACT same thing to another story I liked… Whelp… I wanna hug you so badly! I've never had anything so flattering said to me before and I enjoyed it! THIS CHAPPIE'S for you! Mwah~! Hope you like it! (And no I'm not making any passes at you, just showing how much I wanna hug you to death it all.)

Moving on!

-)-

Yuuki knew something was amiss.

After Kaname's parents had announced her ruler-to-be (right, right fiancé) did she cast a spell on everyone. It was quite simple actually.

She just waited until nobody was looking said a few words to give them fake memories of her and Kaname being happy.

Oh right.

No, Kaname had left before any of this had happened. Yuuki had been too distracted to notice him leave and she cursed herself for not knowing.

She retreated to the current room in which she was staying at, walked in paying no mind to the illusion she had created. Really the room was bare save some bookshelves filled with all sorts of items about witchcraft and sorcery.

Yuuki walked up to bookcase and plucked a random book of covered in intricate lettering. Words of the Devil most likely.

Instantly did the bookcase start to move giving Yuuki access to a large hidden room she had built filled with all her important valuables such as recipes, caldrons, books, and a crystal ball.

If anyone had found out about this room would Yuuki be burned. Every content in it screamed witch and she knew nobody would have the bloody guts to even step near this room if they could. They were either under her spell or scared to death of her to come anywhere close.

Yuuki stalked up the crystal ball, angry at everything around her.

"Crystal Ball… show me the whereabouts of Prince Kaname!" she chanted the words out demonically. Certainly the opposite of the charade she usually put up.

Black smoke filled the insides of the crystal ball and Yuuki was shocked and angry, most importantly _angry_ at the sight she saw.

_Her _Kaname was _sleeping naked _next to a _bloody attractive commoner_ rather than _her gracious self._

So he had cheated on her?

Then again they weren't dating in the first place; however since this event was disregarding that with the fact plus with having control on everyone in the kingdom.

How long was that… _it_ sleeping with him?

HOW LONG?

Her mind was in overdrive. She was thinking and calculating all rational possibilities when…

She collapsed from the sudden stress attack.

-)-

(meh… Zero? Anyways Yuuki is now stalled for the ROMANCE to bloom~! So we're good everybody! O3O)

Kaname had introduced himself to me… and I was oddly confused. He refused to get up from his sitting position by my table and somehow… forced me to make his breakfast.

I don't remember becoming his servant although I suppose I owe it to him considering of what I did. Even if it did save his life.

Usually when I cooked people didn't look at me because it was either Lily or just myself. Feeling his gaze trance my every moment was enticing and… arousing.

Hormones… get the fuck away.

This was not the time to be acting like a teenage horn dog who was only looking to get relief. No, I had to serve him breakfast and then plan my next move.

I wanted to prepare him something basic –eggs and bacon- since I had enough for us to satisfy our stomachs.

His stare seemed to know everything and I shivered, its intensity getting to me. How much longer was he going to do this? If he kept doing it… I can't even begin to contemplate what would happen. Surely not anything positive.

In order to light the stove did I take a match, light it and bend down. Directing the fire to the appropriate tube did the familiar blaze sound ignite and I sighed, happy with my success.

Standing up and going to blow out the match did hands snake around my waist and the match was done so for me.

"What's for breakfast?" Kaname asked in a sultry tone, obviously highly aware of the effect he was having on my body.

"B-bacon and eg-gs," I sputtered out when he spanked my ass. What kind of person did such vulgar things without the consent of the other? Which should be befitting of a lover!

What was his game?

-)-

(Kaname time~! –wiggles eyebrows. No… lemons yet… Perv :P)

It was nearly impossible not to tease Zero as such. I had looked at his so…alluring-like and to see him respond! Oh how I couldn't resist myself!

Of course after did I realize that wasn't his true intentions and I can wholly proclaim I regretted nothing.

I wanted to do more to him, but I didn't want to burn down his cottage. So I swung my hips back to the chair my butt had occupying before, fully enlightened that his eyes were intently staring at my movements.

Particularly my ass.

To see that I had could use this affect I had on people to my advantage outside of court was astonishing! If I pretended to be someone I was not could I manipulate… okay if I did do so would I turn out like Yuuki.

Maybe this would be our little secret.

-)-

Let's just say breakfast was awesome.

Usually by the time in the palace all my food was cold and half eaten, making it remarkably unappetizing. So much that I would feel like puking my insides out afterwards.

To have such warm food- that was very well cooked- made my heart swell with affection and passion.

I don't know Zero that well, but if he could cook this well I might as well take him as my bride.

Yuuki wouldn't get the position and I be inclined to rule peacefully without that witch. Everybody won. Satan could get his daughter back. I could get a wife and Zero didn't have to live in this dingy place anymore. As hospitable as it posed.

It was hard to get used to things after going through palace life. You expectations and beckoning calls were still there.

"D-does it suit your tastes?" Zero shyly asked from across the table, putting egg into his mouth. Rather cutely.

I finished chewing what was in my mouth before happily exclaiming, "It's wonderful. Normally the food I get is freezing cold… to have a nice, warm meal, that not to mention tastes good, is ideal. Thank you Zero." My compliment was extravagant, but to see his facial features brighten up was worth it.

There was no denying that I was attracted to him.

In more ways than one.

"Thank you. I don't really cook for people so your criticism is well appreciated," What was this? Zero being gracious back to me? Especially after I had almost strangled him this morning?

I really did take rejoice from this sudden turn of events. Our chemistry appeared to get along and that was all I needed at the moment.

Having such a simple life as such was noted and obliged for.

It truly was.

-)-

(I wanted to make it all longer, but it was just easier to write this in 3rd POV READ ON!)

Kaname had rejected to slightly ponder about his other life. He was so content with Zero and how he was so fresh to him that it completely took him away. Kaname Kuran was captivated by a man and he found nothing wrong with that.

After being alone for so long did Zero like the human company. White Lily was the bare minimum of what he truly did need. He dearly missed his faithful steed, but in a way he had gotten a blessing out of that bad omen. His feelings were undecided for Kaname, having never felt something this powerful ever before.

Both men were clearly intoxicated with one another, however coming to realize that was rather difficult.

They did spend all their time together, Kaname occasionally sneaking off to feed the steed he had arrived on, but otherwise they were inseparable.

Zero learned many things form Kaname. Having never a proper education did this take things on a spin, learning about what plants were poisonous and medicinal herbs.

Kaname loved teaching Zero. The boy was a quick learner and got things right when Kaname asked him about them. Though the favor was repaid.

Zero had started to teach Kaname how to cook and clean, one more Kaname having let Zero sleep in to prepare the first meal of the day and all of the housework. The brunette had made the first meal Zero had made for him. Despite the little burnt piece here and there did he do well enough for Zero to compliment him.

Kaname really did love that smile.

He had come to realization about his feelings days ago, never wishing for this to end.

All good things had to come to an end though.

It was midday afternoon, Zero and Kaname were talking next to the pond when Zero splashed him for saying something ridiculous. The two had gotten into a small fit, playing with one another laughing harmoniously.

Neither of them liked the sound of multiple hoof-beats approaching them at a fast rate. Zero snuck a glance at Kaname who had a sullen look on his face as if he knew what was coming.

"Kaname…?" Zero asked as the same royal guard who stole Lily from him came into sight. Upon seeing them did he become rigid and tense. He refused to believe that they were here to take Kaname away… or cause a domestic disturbance.

Zero started to move to stand up and ward of the guys, but Kaname's hand kept him in firm place.

"Prince Kuran!" one of the guards shouted making Zero raise an eyebrow. There was no prince here only Zero.

"Chief," Kaname addressed his lower as if it was nothing. The guard bowed.

"Princess Yuuki has requested your return, sire," the guard said in his bowed state, going lower than was humanly possible.

Zero was puzzled by what was going on. Kaname… his Kaname a prince? What kind of logic was that?

The silverette looked over to the brunette for an explanation, any could satisfy his mind at the moment. It just didn't seem possible.

Zero looked over at Kaname for him to tell him everything. The only thing he did was smile and Zero, caress his hand, and then stand up. Zero's eyes widened. Kaname made a move to follow the guard, but Zero needed to know why.

A warn hand cupped Kaname's wrist, "Prince? Kaname you can't just expect me to let you leave without any means of an exposition do you?"

Kaname smiled at Zero and turned to face him. He took both of his hands in his and gazed into his soulful purple eyes before saying.

"It's true. Zero Kiryuu I fell in love with you the moment you explained everything to me and I regret nothing. I meant to tell you, but seeing as they beat me too it… I'm at a loss for words…" Zero wasn't hearing this. He _wasn't_.

The Kaname he had grown to secretly love, keeping his feelings inside knowing they would never be rebutted was a _prince?_ Loosing Lily… and then Kaname… why did the world torture him so?

"Kaname… you've got to me kidding me right? The Kaname I know isn't a prince. He's a decent man who I consider a dear friend…" Deep down Zero had accepted what fate had given him. A prince that was going to marry a princess one day that couldn't love him back.

Which was the key part.

He wasn't saying that Kaname could possibly love such a dirty commoner as himself, but rather go for those royal people who had influential power in the world. Zero didn't like to be so pessimistic, but the odds were against him now. All of them.

"It's true, Zero. I truly, truly did want to tell you… but it's not every day I get too see someone who sees me… well for myself. Not that person who's hidden under millions of titles and rumors spinning around me," That was rather huge exasperation, but it was quite real. Whoever said royals had it easy, was a giant liar.

Zero had (reluctantly) accepted what was in front of him, but that still didn't stop him from sending Kaname a look of "Whatever you do- don't leave me" with his priceless eyes.

Kaname sent him a sad smile, before embracing him, "Know, with all your heart, that I, Prince Kaname Kuran, love you with everything and shall be back to take you with me. I swear it upon the Gods above us."

Like Zero, most of the guards had blushed at the romantically touching scene. None could deny how elegant and fashionable it was to openly pledge your love, and return, to the person you value most.

Zero tried his hardest not to swoon. It was rather difficult as all of these positive, yet saddening, emotions were being thrown at him.

The silverette heaved out a sigh, "Then I'll trust you to enforce your promises."

"I always shall," Kaname replied, taking this opportunity to peck Zero on the lips. He wanted to see the other's blushing reaction.

Said man did heavily blush from his previous state, but he also pulled Kaname back for a rougher, deeper kiss.

Kaname- initially surprised by Zero's outgoingness- easily fell into rhythm and groped his buttock. Zero, who was rather surprised, opened his mouth to gasp and Kaname used that opening to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth. Both men fought in heated passion for dominance, but Kaname was playing dirty.

He put his free hand on Zero's chest and pinched his nipple, making Zero moan. Kaname then dipped him back holding Zero by his waist as he investigated his wet cavern.

A loud cough, sounded from the guards, who were presumably forgotten, had Kaname cringe and instantly stop to bring up a dazed Zero.

Both men looked at the guards with a look of embarrassment or anger (bet you can guess which one) at the guards who only shifted uncomfortably in their places.

"Know that I shall be back on the marrow," Kaname really didn't want to leave Zero, but if things kept drawing on and on he would never leave. One of the guards gave Kaname a horse and he climbed atop of it.

"Tomorrow then," Zero bowed his head slightly, sending Kaname a bright smile.

"Tomorrow!" Kaname said, pulling the horse around and trotting off with his guard following.

Both thinking that they would see each other in the morning.

-)-

(IDK if I put this in there, but 'days' should be 'months' it just works that way for the plot. During that time Yuuki had fallen a little ill, her powers rebutting against her body making her ill. She did send people out to find him though. Zero has a TAD bit of powers that hid their location, but the guards found them first.)

Yuuki was pissed and pacing.

Kaname, HER BETROTHED AND LOVER, had fallen out of her grasp on his party! She was a fool not to spend all of her time with him and mingle with the others, secretly casting her spell.

Well she would get him back, she already has actually, but the slip up of that anyways was a distinctive sign to her that her power-grip was slipping.

In order to take over this country did she need to have a firm grasp over everything. Basically, Kaname was falling out of her grasp. She had no idea where he had gone, what he had done, who he talked too, for all she knew he could be three kingdoms over!

At the thought of that did Yuuki was to break something.

"Lady Yuuki! Prince Kaname has been found!" a guard rushed into her study without knocking.

Yuuki immediately stopped pacing and turned to face the guard, arms behind her back.

She sent him a dangerous poisonous glare, "You dare come in here without knocking?" Well at least she now she had a reason to break something.

"I-I-!" the guard stuttered when Yuuki merely waved her hand and he imploded. She smirked, not that some of her pent of rage was gone. All she now had to do was corner Kaname.

Her spell already have been completely woven.

-)-

Kaname gave his horse to squire the moment he arrived and raced to his parents. He having already dismissed everyone away from him.

He burst into the throne room, his parents sitting in their proper chairs having been planted there like puppets, not talking or moving. Kaname didn't really care at the time- he needed to tell his parents of who he wanted to marry.

"Father, mother!" Kaname ran up to them and bowed to give them his respect. They didn't answer him and Kaname pressed on though, when he really needed to press his parents for their strange behavior.

"I have found someone I wish to marry."

"That's nonsense. You're getting married to Yuuki, in a month's time," Haruka said, waving his hand at his sound robotically.

"I don't want to marry Yuuki- I want to marry Zero-!" Kaname pressed on with this matter. His parents acting differently from what he remembered.

"You're marrying Yuuki and that's final," Haruka said in a monotone.

"Mother, he can't be serious!" Kaname looked at his mother in disbelief, his eyes pleading with her to take his side.

"I fully agree with your father, Kaname. You know we want what's best for you," Kaname looked at her eyes to see that they were emotionless and dull, without their usual sparkle.

"But-!"

"Listen to your parents, Kaname," Yuuki said appearing from Haruka's left. Things were starting to make sense now.

"Yuuki! You damn witch, explain what you've done to my parents!" Kaname bellowed out at her, his rage taking over his body.

"I don't have too," She cackled sitting on the edge of his father's seat.

"Yuuki." Kaname said, his glare becoming relatively deadly. Seeing as words weren't going to help him, did he charge Yuuki.

"_Freeze_, Kana," The nickname had pissed him off, but her words had trapped his body into a stand-still position. The bitch smirked and walked over to him. She took her index finger and traced down his chest suggestively.

"Let me go!" Kaname roared at her, furious that she had taken control over the whole kingdom, even himself.

"What's this I hear about… a little pest named Zero?" Yuuki circled around him, making Kaname growl.

"I won't let you touch him!"

Yuuki laughed, "I don't think you have a choice on the matter. Now… do I kill him and show you his dead body or make you watch is the real question here."

Enraged did the captive snarl, "_You wouldn't dare._"

"Try me. Though… it seems you've found the one though. For you to be so defensive and all. I suppose… I'll break his heart and then let _you_ kill him."

"I would never hurt Zero, I love him more than anyone ever _loved you_!"

_Slap._

"_Silence_," Yuuki hissed after slapping him. "Until so…"

_I ask for those below_

_Rather than above_

_To answer my wishes_

_Not my prayers._

_Take away his memory_

_And everyone else's too_

_The only way to break this_

_With the binding ritual _

_Of a man and a woman._

-)-

(I realize that they've already kissed, so instead of 'true love's kiss' I made it sex. CHAPPIE ALMOST DONE!

Zero waited patiently for Kaname to come the first day.

He didn't.

Zero still had faith in him though, he really did and since he was a royal he probably had to set some things straight. After all he was a prince.

Zero started to doubt him after not showing up for a week.

A strong depression took hold of the Kiryuu residence, seeing as he was alone again without his lover or his horse. He knew that Kaname loved him, he did too, but to come back for him was what Zero was worried about.

A week and a half later, Zero went into town to try and get a hearing with Kaname. To see if any of this was really true. Being so unfamiliar in town did it have its difficulties. Zero was forced to follow the flow of the crowd and he was making barely any progress towards the castle. He pulled over into an alley and sighed, sitting down on a crate.

"Are you Zero?" a hoarse voice from the alley asked Zero, who was weary of this person.

"And if I am?" he shot back, ready to flee if he had too.

"I've been summoned to take you to the palace. Prince Kuran request your audience," Zero's eyes narrowed. This person seemed… fake and gave off an aura of distrust.

"I have to go now-."

"_Freeze_." Zero's body froze on the crate. The owner of the voice stepped forward to be a young, petite girl.

"This will teach you to mess with _my_ Kaname," she spoke.

_I ask for those below_

_Rather than above_

_To answer my wishes_

_Not my prayers_

_Turn this man into a swan_

_For days and nights_

_The only way out _

_Through death_

Black wisps came out form the shadows and circled around Zero and the binding spell was released. He tried to shout out for help, but he found none as he was casted into the air.

A blinding light made the stranger blink then laugh after what came from it.

Zero was now a swan.

-)-

Me: THAT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO TYPE. I though it sucked so if you like it, I love you~!

Roderick: I though you loved me!

Me: You're one of my alter egos. That would make a narcissist.

Kisame: You idiot.

Roderick: I'm no idiot! I bet you don't even know what KaZe even is!

Nokia: Are you kidding me?

Kisame: I agree with Nokia there. Why else would I be here if I didn't know what it was?

Me: I could just put you here…

Roderick: Kisame 0, Roderick 1. Even she agrees with me!

Cara: Your arguing is giving me a headache! Ne, let's go out for ice cream author-san!

Me: FUCK YEAH! Bye alter-egos! Akott I leave you in charge!

Roderick and Kisame: -groan-

Me: WTF?

Kisame: It's always Akott!

Me: Because until I get my trustworthy and commando ego named she's the most responsible. Maybe Nokia though, however she can't yell at you when needed. Can we bring her along, Cara?

Cara: Sure!

Nokia: Ha. I'm getting ice cream.

Me: Was that a hint of smugness? Well actually I would be the same way and so would everyone else. Nevermind!

Nokia: Let's go already, I'll pay Akott for babysitting when we get back.

Roderick: Are you KIDDING me? I don't need a babysitter!

Me: With Kisame you do. Same goes for you.

Roderick: Why can't I go?!

Me: You weren't invited. We'll read fanfics later though. So don't worry.

Roderick: Yay!

Kisame: What about me?

Me: Tomorrow morning when we take that Geometry test.

Kisame: Oh right.

Cara: Don't you have HW then?

Me: Shut up! We're getting ice cream.

Akott: Since everyone forgot it review? I guess. Meh do whatever… KISAME, RODERICK STOP SLAPPING ONE ANOTHER.

Roderick and Kisame: We weren't though.

Me: Shoosh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why… Yuuki is hated by very many furries… that ARE SO FUCKING CUTE!

A'ight! I'm a roll!

So I got three reviews IN ONE DAY. WHICH MADE ME FUCKING HAPPY. So yea bitches! Monday morning COMPLETE!

Which is awesome because I had a test first period… but then sucked b/c I have a concert tomorrow/Tuesday for when I post this… then I have a choir event Thursday… lemme elaborate.

Ima crossover. This weird person who spends 45 mins in one music class the other 45 mins in another. I chose orchestra… and choir.

BECAUSE I LOVE TO SING~! Yeah.

I was actually singing that aloud. Anyways yeah. So my first orc concert is up… and then I have a choir event for this medallion thingy… let's just say I'm performin this week.

You wanna know a funny part?

In Qt2 I have FOUR CONCERTS! Yeah my life sucks ass!

But back to this. So… I'm a musical person. I've recently discovered this and I'm happy. Teaching myself base flying solo, playing VIOLA and singing alto bitches~!

None of you are bitches. I love you all to death. Now lemme get to those review responses.

Irmina: I love you! NO ZERO WILL NOT DIE! I HINTED HE WAS MAGICAL! THIS PAIRING GOT ME INTO YAOI (not that you knew that) SO NEVER EVER EVER! Um… this will be explained later on actually. So don'na worry about anything. This chappie will help you, and no I'ma no trying ta kill any of my fav chars. All shall be explained(ish).

Chapter 3: Why we want to kill Yuuki (I might as well make this 50 ways that we can all hate Yuuki that literally all of my chap names. Tee hee. On with my work!

-)-

Yuuki… was living the life.

She had Kaname at her beck and call and made him do things for her that were explicit and crude at best. She had debated making him have sex with her; however her spell would go against that. No, she would wait until their wedding night, make him remember and shut him down from there. Cruel, but oh-so perfect.

It was an amazing plan. She just had to wait for these idiots to prepare her perfect wedding is all.

Then make Kaname kill Zero.

-)-

(Going over to Zero. I think he will mostly be in this chappie)

I couldn't believe this!

This… this complete _stranger _has the audacity to come turn me into… a fucking swan for Pete's sake then dump me off in the royal hunting ground, before revealing her whole plan?

It was… it was so cliché!

I mean talk about having a super villain reveal the whole plot to the protagonist! This wasn't a story setting, but what kind of idiot does that?

I let out an uncontrollable honk, before using my webbed foot to turn over a rock in place of kicking it. Seriously, what was with villains these days?! Nothing original.

From her stupid actions, and revealing of her name, did Yuuki soon-to-be Kuran make it very clear that Kaname was hers. Unbelievable. I liked to consider myself far from a fool- despite not getting any proper indication, it didn't take me long to realize that she would probably have me killed or take Kaname away from me and imprison him.

So… as a bird could someone please explain to me, WHAT TH E HELL I AM SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?

This time did I release an irritated squawk, my wings flapping up and down rapidly. This truly was a horrible dilemma.

The acute sound of _pitter patters_ and soft chatter made Zero's long neck curl up some as he tried to listen in.

"Did you hear…? New one… Yuuki finally doing it…" the soft, yet harsh voice of a woman said.

"Of course! Do you take me for an idiot?" The second, by the sound of his voice, he was younger than Zero.

"Idiot! Shut up… can hear you…" the female trailed off.

"Pfft as if he already didn't," a third, more mature voice replied immediately shushing the others up.

Zero decided to take action, "Is someone there?" He asked out, waiting to see how the trio would respond.

The wood was silent, given from the wind howling around the trees. Zero tensed in his animal form- ready to take action for any possible threats.

"Ah quit giving one another that glare and go out there already. Idiots," the older voice say, and two furry animals were thrust from the bushes. One was a very small chipmunk while the other was a weasel.

"I'm the idiot?! Look at her then!" the weasel spat out at the chipmunk pointing a stubby finger at her, "She's a complete and utter fool!"

The chipmunk gasped, "Me?! Are you kidding yourself? Of course _I'm _the better one- why Kain loves me the most."

This made the weasel growl, "He's mine already! Back off!"

"Can in- both of you. You're giving me a headache," A bright red fox appeared from the bushes and sent a silencing glare at the two smaller animals making them shut up instantly.

Zero was incredibly baffled. This was a truly weird sight to see.

"Yo, swanny boy over there." The fox casually addressed Zero making him jump a little bit, "What's your name?"

"Z-zero," he stuttered out, still trying to comprehend what was going on around him.

"Uh huh, so you're the new addition to the forest? The ex-human Yuuki turned?"

"You know Yuuki?!" Zero shouted out in shock.

"_We _did. Before she turned into a traitorous backstabbing-bitch is all," The weasel said with malice and hatred. "Her audacity knows no bounds."

Zero snorted out of happiness, "Thank God! I'm not alone on this!"

"Oh? What'd she do to you?"

"Well-!" Zero was about to tell his story when he was interrupted by a familiar sound of a female swan shouting.

"Kain, Aidou, Ruka!"

"Sayori-san," The fox, Kain was it, replied before picking up Aidou by the scruff of his neck.

"It was nice meeting you, Zero," Kain muffled. "I think we might need to talk about this later. I happen to not want my butt on fire."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sayori. She can be very scary at times," the weasel explained for the fox. "Oh! By the way when the sun comes up, I suggest for you to hide. That's normally when the hunters come out and seeing a pretty swan such as yourself… well they won't hesitate to shot you."

"Shot me?!" Zero was baffled by the weasel's words.

"Their only goal is to maim," the chipmunk finished dashing back into the bush with the weasel and fox in tow.

So… Zero had to find a hiding spot? He did stand out considering he was a swan compared to a dark forest. Light versus shadows.

Taking heed of the advice he was given, Zero flapped his wings gaining air before flying near the top of the trees.

It wouldn't hurt him to look for a spot above would it?

-)-

(On to Sayori's group! BTW DID ANY OF YOU NOTICE WHAT I DID WITH RUKA? Chipmunks are annoying so she's annoying get it? Ha, I really liked doing that. Onwards!)

"I won't ask again!" the irritated squawking of a swan was distasteful to the peaceful background, "Get over here you three! I'll lock you out!"

"We're coming, we're coming sheesh!" Kain replied, no longer have Aidou in his mouth again, "You really to take a bath."

"Do you even know how hard it is to take a bath when I'm a weasel? Our coats aren't like yours, foxy boy!"

"Mmm… you should use that one in bed," Kain replied, nipping Aidou's ear softly.

"You horndog!"

"You know you love it," Kain winked, making the weasel blush profoundly.

"You two! Save it when we're in the cave. Now get in already," Ruka scolded hurrying past them into the dark depths of their home.

"Whatever, Ruka," Aidou huffed scurrying in to follow her. "Come on, Kain!"

"Just a moment, I need to talk to Sayori!" Kain yelled back.

"Whatever, but make it quick!"

"Sure!" Kain yelled one last time, but turning to face Sayori.

Sayori… was a pure white swan. There was no doubt that she was one of the most magnificent creatures in the forest. She was like a radian star.

"What is it, Kain? Something troubling you?" Sayori took the initiative to start this conversation- in hopes of getting it over with.

"There's another one," He whispered, trying to keep his voice low so that no other animals could hear them.  
>"What do you mean?" Sayori whispered back, her tone eager and serious.<p>

"Yuuki branded a man, Zero, into a swan. We heard about it and tried to find him. Luckily we did- I gave him some advice to hide for the night."

_Smack._

A white feathered wing hit the fox on the head, "You fool! What if he's like us? There's no way he could make it out there for one night!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Take him in, and hope he doesn't do anything?! He could be a spy, Sayori! He should survive the night, I'll bring him here to talk with you in the morning. I'm not taking any chances with this one." Both stood there in silence, with the wind blowing their fur and feathers into red and white waves.

"Fine, get your ass in there. If he dies and he's innocent- I'm blaming it on you," She stalked into the cave, not bothering to wait for Kain.

"I was prepared to take that responsibility anyhow," he shrugged following her.

Just in time to, because the sun had risen and the fierce sound of hounds barking was heard. A massive boulder in front of the cave shook- sliding in front to keeps its inhabitants safe from looming threats.

-)-

(Back to Zero! He's looking for a place to hide! Don't worry- I won't kill 'him' yet! Fufufufufufufu –evil laugh-)

"You've got to be kidding me! There's no one in this hole! What do you mean I can't stay in it?" Zero honked at a rather rude squirrel who was trying to shoo him away.

"No acorns, no room!" He said in a harsh demanding voice.

"Well too bad!" Zero had been arguing with this little pest for too long- he was ready to extend his wings and knock him off the tree branch.

"I'm warning you- no ACORNS no ROOM!"

"Too bad!" He answered enraged with this man's attitude. He extended his wings and whacked the squirrel off the tree, "You were asking for it buddy!"

"You freaking swan! Get your ass down here and fight me like a- HOLY SHIT!" Zero looked down and saw that where the squirrel had landed was a hunter pointing his gun in a random direction. Knowing this man was a clear threat did Zero scurry into the hole, large enough for him to curl up and hear all the ongoing noises of the day.

There was the peaceful, happy sounds of various critters talking with one another and the bird singing in their different keys creating a symphonic orchestra. Those sounds almost made Zero drift off to sleep.

However then would the nasty sounds of guns shooting and dogs barking then trampling over the forest's ground made him cringe. He never really did like squirrels. The one he knocked off the tree was smart enough to get back up (and hopefully not mess with him) and be perfectly safe. It was rather rude of him to do so; but he was perfectly fine with it. He never fancied those rats with fuzzy tails- squirrels. They liked to pick away at his garden.

All day did both of them switch on and off, soothing noises to the harsh reverberate of hunters doing their business.

Truly an unharmonious day.

Zero didn't even know he had drifted off until the soft repeated pattern of claws scratching woke him up.

He blinked many times in this state, recovering from his previous spell of drowsiness. Zero let out a yawn that was more of a very out of tune honk.

He was deathly silent upon seeing what was on the branch.

A silver cougar that was larger than him and could easily kill him in a few hits. The funny part was that Zero was utterly trapped. He put his beak down so that he could somewhat directly stare at the cougar who had stopped moving. Both animals having a stand-off with only two options: escape or die. In Zero's case that was.

Behind the cougar did the sun move ever so slightly and it showed the beast's beautiful masculinity. However it did blind Zero and by the time would the sun move would Zero be dead.

Zero launched himself out of the hole, immediately spreading out his wings and jumping off. He glided before flapping his wings ready to flee from the predator.

Moving quickly with determination did Zero looking behind himself after a while. He was painfully greeted with the cougar still on his tail, jumping from branch to branch.

_How can an animal like that move so quickly? Let alone stay on the treetops for so long!_ His mind was in overdrive. Trying to think of ways he could escape this dreaded situation.

The cougar couldn't get him if he flew above the tree tops. The tops of the trees wouldn't support its weight regardless would he be able to catch Zero. It was brilliant!

Zero, following his plan, flapped his wings harder, pushing himself upwards. His continued trying to gain elevation so that he could escape this chaser.

The silver swan entered a place between the green tips of trees and the end of clouds with nothing, but blue skies. He stopped and hovered taking in the sights around him. It was a mystical place that only birds could see. What a gift to have wings!

It didn't last long as Zero was tackled with a bigger feathered beast, beady yellow eyes, and a sharp beak.

The bigger bird settled its claws into Zero's back making him cry out in pain and immobilize his flight movement. What he didn't understand was a hawk eating a swan. If that was even possible.

Being reduced to not moving, Zero only looked around him, trying to see where this blasted bird brain was taking him.

The hawk was taking the swan in the opposite direction and was slowly descending. The silver swan desperately hoped that he wouldn't run into the cougar again because he wouldn't be able to move. Fearful, Zero closed his eyes, not wanting to see if that furry predator was coming after him again.

Suddenly did the hawk start to swerve making him know that they were below the trees once more. It took some time for the swan to register that the cougar was below them, jumping around as if it and the hawk had the same destination in mind.

Zero would be biting his lips if he could.

-)-

Soon did the hawk come to a very small clearing that was completely surrounded by trees and next to a cliff-side. A small opening with a boulder big enough to cover the opening stood next to it. Various animals were standing in front of it.

Suddenly the hawk landed and Zero was let go on the ground. He ruffled the feathers on his back trying to get a feeling back from that spot. He was successful, but didn't go without noticing some of feathers were removed. Just watching them float to the ground was painful enough.

Zero took a quick look at all the other animals. He saw Kain, Ruka the chipmunk, Aidou the weasel, a wolf, a rabbit, another swan such as himself, but pure white, the hawk Rima, and the previous cougar.

"Rima!" the swan scolded harshly, "I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry, Sayori-san," Rima bowed her head in apology.

"Hmph! You shouldn't be telling this to me! Tell it to the poor lad!"

No was Zero utterly confused.

A swan ordering a hawk around. What were the odds of that even possibly happening? Rima apologized to Zero nonetheless though.

"Wha- Hold on! What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry how rude of myself! My name is Sayori Hiou," The swan said, waving around one wing. "I'm Yuuki's sister."

DUN DUN DUN!

Me: OMFG SORRY FOR LEAVING ALL OF YOU! Argh! My bio partner was a dick and finals came up! Sowwy! I even wanted to post another chappie, but that didn't happen! AUGH! I HATE IT WHEN MY PLANS ARE RUINED!

Kisame: I'm angry at you.

Me: You're angry at everything (but Nokia)

Kisame: True.

Me: I know! GAH! Okay I'll try my hardest to post two chappies soon! I wanted to explain stuff for MY REVIEWER OF THE UPDATE IRIMA! SHOUTOUTS DUDE! I wanted to explain stuff but it didn't happen.

Me: yeah I know this chapter is Zero-centric. But you all love him! Otherwise why wouldn't you be here?

Roderick: I know right? He's so cute?"

Me: Uh Rod? –pokes shoulder-

Roderick: What?

Me: Look behind you –Roderick looks behind him to see a teary eyed Jax my hopeless romantic and naïve alter ego-

Roderick: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Me: -shoves Roderick- Go not be a dick and apologize! Ne, Review please.

Jax: Do so!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Why Yuuki doesn't like Sayori-chan.

I personally wish that Sayori was the main character instead of Yuuki. She really is a bitch and a horrible main character. I'm upset that she ends up with Zero. He's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too good for Yuuki- that's so obvious. Besides there are barely any female characters in the whole story- from what I've read. Therefore it's like Free! Iwatobi Swin Club, that new volleyball anime that begins with an H, and Kuroko No Basuke.

SO.

MUCH.

YAOI!

Kya! Okay, I'm doing this on my school computer and hope to make it about 6000+ words since last one was short. Keep in mind that I literally just started on the 25, so Sat. or yesterday I guess. Review response! I only responded to one last chapter, but this makes up for that! Here we go!

Irmina: I couldn't help starting with you. I look forward. You're that one special (not that everyone else isn't!) reviewer who just makes me think about other things. Not how well I did, but just your thoughts. I meant for last chapter to explain stuff, but that didn't happen! Therefore this one WILL! I swear it to the fanfiction God! Because that is the religion I would totally support. You will also find about Sayori and Kaname's Court as that will be canon in this story.

Guest: I giggled so loudly- my family gave me weird looks because they didn't know what was going on. I would NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER EVER! Make a story about that pairing. I want to puke because of it and rue each story being created because of it. They won't do that DEED in this story. That doesn't mean Yuuki won't possibly push herself onto him (like they would do anything in the first place though) so no worries.

Yay: One of my favorite things to do with my writing- make people happy. Besides being a dictator and making the characters doing what I want of course. I'm happy it made your day. I just love it. I just felt randomly making Zero fight with a squirrel- because I don't like them and I could see them being cranky creatures. Never did I expect anyone to like it. Job done for me! Hope you like this!

Sake-chan: I immediately squealed and ran out to tell my mother (who didn't know I am posting this online) about this. I freaking died for it! Plus because of you, Yay, and Irmina made me do a dance! My dog, who was conveniently sitting on the couch at the time, had bug-eyes looking at me like I was crazy. I danced by him twice. Then did I cup his face, pet him, and waggle his ears. He didn't look at me like I was weird. He nodded as if he knew what I was doing. Not that you needed to know, but I wanted to share. They do make a sexy couple. Got me into yaoi in the first place! Haha!

I hope all of you who read the last one and reviewed enjoy this chapter! I dedicate it all to you! Besides- if I hit more than 26 reviews by the time this is done, well expect and sequel!

-)-

Kaname had noticed something was off. He knew he felt off with everything around him- as if it were all fake- so he went to confront his fiancé about it. Yuuki had simply waved it off, told him not to worry, and rebutted it saying he was just stressed out from the wedding plans.

As far as he was concerned she was practically planning the whole thing- barely needing him for anything.

It gave him a lot of time to think since his mother and father were taking care of all royal duties.

He had constantly tried going through his memories- seeing if he could remember if Yuuki had always been that way. His mind was empty and some of it he knew was gone. That indescribable feeling of déjà vu, or not being able to put your finger on it.

In fact every time he was in Yuuki's company he knew something was wrong. He felt this unkempt and pent up rage she was intimate with him. As if holding hands or putting a hand on his thigh- it repulsed him to the point of shivering and shifting around so that her touch wouldn't affect him anymore.

He spent most of his time in his room, searching him mind over and over again, but being pushed away. His mind was playing games with him- dangerous ones that tampered with his memory. Heck he drove himself to getting headaches and reading books when he overexerted himself. He found refuge in the library and into the garden during these times. Kaname knew he found home and shelter in these places.

Living in such a large 'home' he found it to be more of a house. Kaname Kuran only considered a few rooms to be his home. There was a different. A house has the possibility of being a home, but only people and memories and values made it so. To Kaname this seemed like a home to Yuuki, who came from a completely different place, rather than himself.

Kaname didn't like knowing something was off.

It was so unsettling he decided to take a little hunting trip, trying to get his head straight.

-)-

(To where the cliff hanger ended! Zero and Sayori-chan!)

"What the hell?" Zero didn't have anything to say, rather where to begin and this happened to slip out. Even if it is probably the first thing he would normally say in this situation.

"Did I say something amiss? Would you like to hear it again?" Sayori said without batting an eyelash.

"No… no!" Zero flapped his wings a little trying to get his mind wrapped around this. What the hell?

"Of course we were adopted. I have no blood relations with Yuuki and our mother. She just raised both of us in the magic arts. Nothing special," Sayori was having an incredibly easy time stating all of this.

"I… at the moment I'm just appalled who easily you can say this. Yuuki…"

"If I were to say interesting case- which my personality would state I do so- I would be undeniably lying. She's a control freak bitch who is so obsessive of Kaname that she tried casting us away to die one after the other as animals.

"Wait… what?" Zero was somewhat confused know, he had just accepted the fact that Sayori was… like a sister to Yuuuki.

"If I'm mistaken, I think you heard me."

"I-I did! I just… don't know where this is going."

Sayori laughed, "I want to make this suspenseful… that's shot seeing as your reaction isn't what I'd thought. I suppose I'll have to elaborate know."

"That would be great," Zero muttered underneath his breath, unknowing that Sayori heard him.

"Yuuki was the better witch. Simple as that."

"So your point?"

"She turned us all into animals, Zero. I've been keeping an eye on her this whole time. I'm just surprised she didn't kill you. She had unjust reasons too."

"Then…" Zero said, having put the pieces together already.

"Hey, I'm just happy he found someone… Zero, just know we all have our own demons. One of them being Yuuki, is what has drawn us all together."

"Well… I thank you, I guess?"

Sayori chuckled, "You're welcome. Now come, we have much to discuss."

-)-

Yuuki was about to pull out all of her hair one by one or strangle everyone. This was so frustrating. Haruka and Juri were like babies so she had to maintain economic balance as well as strengthen her spell on Kaname constantly while plan a wedding at the same time. Even if she did have most of it already picked out it still was a handful. She'd gone through the seating chart seven times now! Ripping it up six.

She hadn't expected this much work with managing this kingdom. It wasn't like it wasn't self-sufficient enough! The whole royal family took a vacation once for a week and the kingdom was perfectly fine! What Yuuki couldn't understand is how that could happen again!

It really sucked to be the only person in on her plan. She couldn't go and talk to anyone about it!

She might as well have imprisoned Sayori instead of turn her. That way she could at least have someone to talk to! Even if it wasn't nice words said back. Just getting it off of her chest was fine. It really was too much stress.

She could just hear the little voice in the back of her head laughing at her.

_Haha, it's funny to see your plan unravelling. We both know that Kaname's allies are a powerful to deal with. None of them have died once you transformed them. With making his lover a swan have you doomed yourself into setting them into action. When you collapse, I will as well. I cannot await for that._

_I've shut you off- you should be dead by now._

_I keep coming back because you can't keep me away, Yuuki. The repressed side from your warped childhood will always be here._

So… Yuuki was obviously driving herself insane. Not that she hadn't already been, but at least this voice was recurring. She didn't know she was banging her head into a wall until she heard some servant shouting at her. Always, during the brief time period when they had their conversations, would Yuuki lose control of her body subconsciously. She had to gain the strength to get herself out of these states and she had found herself wandering around, or literally about to kill herself if it kept going on.

With all of this recent stress going on it didn't help her one bit. The voice… had its own mind. It popped up at the most random times, occasionally she was unknowingly make a scene in public. Which she easily thwarted off any strange ideas by using a light memory spell. Simple comebacks.

She just feared something dreadful happening because of it.

-)-

(I god bored. Crazy Yuuki? Hell YES! Maybe one for scene like this. However that's stretching it. Hey! Idea! Read the bottom after I blurb. A Halloween two-shot for all! (Will be continued in next chap and MNESS!) To make up for my skipping out on things. I hope you like it! OH back to Zero!)

"You mean to tell me… you all knew Kaname…?" Zero questioned after having been moved into the cave with the diverse set of animals.

"Besides Sayori," A wolf, Takuma was his name, said. "We all were a part of his court, I just so happened to be his best friend."

"That's horrible!" Zero exclaimed feeling bad for Takuma. It must have really sucked to be turned into an animals for deeply caring about your best friend! How despicable!

Shiki, a brown rabbit, hopped onto his back, "I was the next to go after that. I must say, being associated to the royal family automatically makes you on the hit list. That and… well figuring out her plan."

"Shiki!" Sayori jokingly cried out, "I was the first one to figure it out! I didn't even know the Prince at the time!" This earned a short bout of laughter from all, but Zero. He was shocked that they had come to terms with this predicament so easily. To the point of making jokes about it!

"Hey, Zero, cat got you tongue?" Kain made a joke at Zero for having his mouth so low open that it could actually catch flies. He blushed at being put on the spot.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Sayori cheered, excitedly flapping her wings, "You should tell us how you know Kaname! I mean, I know, but I kept it secret from these guys!" Zero was sure that under her cheery, cutie façade, Sayori could be a demon if she wished.

Whispers of what Sayori was talking about and Zero's affiliation to the prince worried him. He had been forcefully thrust into this, true, and his quick adaptation skills were kicking in as he felt at peace with these people. Almost as if they had known one another for years on end. However saying that he was the Prince's lover? That seemed a little farfetched.

"Um…" Zero shifted on his webbed feet. This was really starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Well spit it out!" Ruka hissed at Zero, impatient. Back when she was human, she took it upon herself to be the "Queen of Gossip" always reporting back to Kaname and the others rumors and meaningless gossip that might prove important. In her current, chipmunk state, was she void of that human version. That didn't mean she wasn't a part of the forest gossip, even if Sayori already had that position. Regardless it still felt nice to get a small piece of the human version back.

"Uh…" Zero gulped, irritably flapping his wings a little bit, "Our shared… interest in men?" That was a huge mistake. He didn't expect Ruka and Sayori to squeal if that was possible, make all males in the room widen their eyes, and Seiren and Rima, who had showed little emotion smile.

"Omigosh! Zero! Tell me when you first met Kaname!" Sayori squealed, happy to let out all of this lose girly energy. The previous suspense nearly killed the poor girl… er… swan technically.

"I knew Kaname was batting for the other team, but seriously! KYA! I'm so happy, ne, tell us Zero, tell us!" Ruka was speaking at an incredibly fast rate, naturally being high-energy girl. Zero wondered what their problem was.

"He kinda… fell into my backyard?"

"Aw! That's so sweet!" The both made super girly noises that Zero was happy he didn't know what they were. Ruka and Sayori were both being deplorable about this matter. Not that any of them really knew what happened. He just assumed they were jumping to conclusions and making it sound romantic.

It might have been all in all; however Zero didn't find it that way.

"Girls," Aidou sighed. "Taking things out of major proportion."

Instantly Ruka and Sayori had swarmed the poor fox and made very scary and very threatening sounds Zero, like everyone else in the room, would like to unheard.

-)-

"So he promised to come back and get you, but never did so you went to look for him, but Yuuki found you first and cursed you! Zero, you poor thing!" Sayori gasped out, moving to hug him with her wings. Zero appreciated the gesture, but found it weird since it was unnatural.

"I might have just the thing though!" Sayori stopped hugging Zero and he gave a puzzled look.

"Yuuki and I were both raised by a witch a few kingdoms over. Even though Yuuki was her prodigy that doesn't mean I don't have my own magic powers!"

"What?"

"I'm basically saying, I'm going to help you out a little bit. Spells are a weird thing after being casted and have to be recanted in order to make sure they stay sufficient. So, by using some of my own, depleted mana will I change the spell up!"

"That's great and all, but why didn't you do it for us?" Kain stepped in, sounding irritated.

"Didn't feel like it," Those were some seriously powerful words that came out so easily, Zero mentally gasped. Could Sayori really be this heartless?

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Takuma asked, unfazed, but Sayori's previous words.

"Shape it the way I want. I don't have the power to eliminate it, but I should be able to make you human," all the animals gasped, "for a short period of time. Hush up, all of you. Zero I suggest you stand still." Zero did as he was told and closed his eyes, unsure and unready for what Sayori might do.

_I plead that I gain support from the angels above,_

_Not the demons and tricksters and monsters from below_

_To shape this curse to our benefit_

_In proud hopes of reuniting two lovers_

_Separated by a jealous and spiteful wedge_

_So that they may overcome her and break her horrendous deeds._

That was it.

Zero felt nothing, but once he opened his eyes he was surprised.

He was human.

And he was stark naked.

-)-

(Haha! It's night time so the 'curse' is in effect at the moment. Meeting up next! Still with Zero however Kaname will start it off. Still 3rd POV for all of you out there!)

Kaname had felt as… peculiar as he left. He didn't necessarily not tell anyone, just nobody paid any attention to him. Not that he cared, if he was to be hindered on his way out Yuuki might have stopped him.

The only conversation he did have was when the stables master requested he take his birthday present- a beautiful white horse with a bit of attitude. She had been glaring at Kaname until he stroked her neck, in which case her gaze softened some as if she knew Kaname. He had never seen the horse in his life, but the steed, White Lily was her name seemed to somehow know him. Rather strange.

White Lily had whinnied softly in protest as a royal saddle was put on her back. A rough bridle was forcefully shoved in her mouth, making Kaname whince at the horse's pain.

"Take it off," he had simply told the stable master, who looked at him in shock.

"Prince Kuran-!" he began, seemingly quite frantic that the prince himself would want to ride a wild horse without proper gear.

"Leave it- I'll break the horse in myself later," Kaname just shrugged it off and removed everything from the horse itself. White Lily gave him a satisfied look and stuck her tongue out at the stable master who was truthfully to shocked to move.

"I'll be going," Kaname patted her neck, ready to leave before stopping.

"You saw nothing."

Prince Kaname didn't give the stable master any time to refuse him as he coughed dust from his lungs, his prince long gone.

-)-

White Lily had been interesting to ride. She had tried to kick him off a few times when he allowed her to go a slow pace. At first, he had been the one leading her around before she had completely stopped and sniffed around.

After that Kaname had no control whatsoever over the horse seeing as he was straying from the path into the woods at a very fast pace.

Too fast for his liking, Kaname had gone rigid trying to stay on White Lily, wondering where she was going at such a fast pace.

The white beauty took Kaname to a lake that reflected the moon's light, showing the surrounding trees.

White Lily, unexpectedly reared up, and Kaname easily slid off of her, before he could hurt himself. Picking himself up however, did he noticed an interesting reflection of something that made his heart pang and mind hurt.

See, across the lake was a naked man, with pale white skin, with barely any marks from blemishes. Kaname couldn't make out the fine details of his face, but his hair was as silver as bullet.

As if the man knew he was being watched, and Kaname had accidently timed it perfectly so that their heads raised at the same time as their eyes met.

His facial expression was unknown, but Kaname wanted to know.

It really sucked that the silver-haired man ran in the opposite direction, with White Lily about to get on his heels.

Kaname spared no time in quickly getting back on his horse before it neighed in distress. Lily seemed to not care after a second though, because she was already galloping after the man. She quickly dashed around the lake and burst into the trees, dodging massive pillars of wood and leaves.

His mind was straining itself, to the point that Kaname had to support his head with his hand. His head was hurting so much.

"Sayori! Sayori!" He could hear the man in front of him calling, frightful.

"Wait!" Kaname called out, when White Lily bucked him off, making Kaname tackle this stranger.

Kaname and Zero blinked at the same time, both noticing the extremely sexually compromising position they were in.

Kaname could fully see his gorgeous face and his cheeks lightly tipped with bright red. He found it adorable as well as the sudden emotion to keep him down and fuck him relentlessly.

Which more some reason he didn't find weird at all.

"G-get off!" the silverette man tried shoving him off, Kaname just went along with it more removing himself from the man than him pushing him off.

The unknown man tried to retreat backwards, like a feral animal, and cover himself up. He was panting and blushing a full red at this point.

Kaname, he highly suspected this was instinct, crawled up to him and cupped his cheek. He really didn't expect the man to sigh into his palm, closing his eyes.

Though his body soon went rigid as the stranger gave Kaname such a pained look… before scurrying back into a tree. He truly reminded Kaname of a wild animal. One that he, for purposes concealed deep within his mind most likely, wanted to pounce.

Why were the feral feelings swelling up inside? He hadn't thought about Yuuki this way… ever and she was his fiancé for Christ's sake! What was wrong with him?

Though as this moment was getting pressingly more awkward every millisecond, White Lily had decided to intervene and trot over to lay near the stranger. It looked like she slowly tackled him though.

He exclaimed, "Lily!" Before giving a look of pleasure and utter shock. She neighed at him feeling the same way, while he hugged her neck and she curled up into it.

"Oh Lily…! How I've missed you so… have they done anything wrong to you?" Kaname knew he was trespassing on a sacred moment, but he couldn't will himself to get up and leave.

Lily, perfectly understanding this man, who Kaname had suspected was her true 'master' whinnied out a few times and the silverette nodded his head a few times, as if perfectly understanding her. He couldn't deny that is was weird, but he was going to overlook it.

"You poor thing!" he shout out in disbelief. "You!" He looked over to Kaname.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Now Kaname was generally inquired of why this man was thanking him when minutes ago he was straddling him.

"For securing that she wouldn't have to put up with a saddle and bridle. I hear royal ones are the worst."

Things started to click for Kaname, "So she's a free horse?"

"Well… until she was stolen from me by some royal guards… I swear if I find them…" Kaname was somewhat surprised from the intensity of his growl to be _threatening_. God he was seriously… acting like such a horn dog (when isn't he is the real question. Am I right?)

"I'm sorry to hear that. Might… might I ask your name?" Kaname blurted out shyly, like a young schoolgirl (Seriously what was his deal?).

"Um…" a pregnant pause overtook the trio, "Zero."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Zero. Zero Kiryuu."

-)-

After exchanging some quick information and confidentially, Kaname was noticing that it was getting lighter out.

Zero, looking quite timid, said, "I think it's best that you leave soon." Kaname raised an eyebrow at him.

"O-oh! Oh, no I didn't mean it to be rude. Um… its rather complicated of what happens when the sun comes up."

"Like a new day?" Kaname joked, earning a short laugh from his human companion.

"Heh, I wish. I just… I don't think I can see you during the… ah time when the sun is up."

"Why is that? I beg your forgiveness if you don't wish me to pry, but-."

"Oh! It's just that… uh… it's rather complicated…"

"Like how I suddenly seem to have amnesia?" Kaname snorted as his own joke, then realizing the sharp and stern look on Zero's face was because of what he had said.

"Well… fuck," He let that out with a shrug.

Zero sighed, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"You tell me about your amnesia and… I'll explain why I'm naked and don't what you to see me during the daytime."

"Deal…" Kaname paused, thinking about how he should go about this.

"I don't even really know that it happened. I just woke up one morning, in my bed, and the world around me… seemed confusing. As if, I had forgotten something important, yet I couldn't place my finger on it. However my fiancé, came it and told me I had fallen off my horse on the way back from a hunt and hit my head. I, personally, don't see how that was remotely possible, but it did make some sense I suppose," Zero looked dazed, and sad. He shot Kaname… was that a gaze of pure love? "Your turn."

"Um… well I've been cursed. I fell in love with this… man. He was promising me he would come and get me after setting some things straight. It didn't happen, so I went out in search of him, only to be cursed."

"A curse? What kind?"

"In due time."

"His crazed fiancé, did it to me. I had never met the woman, but she knew that I was affiliated with her lover. I can say that the curse wears off during the night, when I return to be human."

"What happens during the day?"

By this point, the sun was peeking up and Zero, nor Kaname, had realized it.

A quick bright, flash of white light had the two males gasping and Zero trying to cover himself up with his wings.

"Gah!" He cried out, ashamed with his current appearance. He glanced over a Kaname, who was awed by him.

"Beautiful," He said, moving to calmly stroke his cheek, like he did when Zero was human.

He got the same response.

-)- (READ THIS PLEASE!)

Me: Okay! You punks!

Kisame: Take disregard to that, she's mildly upset.

Me: Shut up! Not only is today my dad's b-day (which makes me happy), but mine is next week (which makes me even happier), but I only got one review that made me happy from my last update.

You see, I was trying to post a Halloween two-shot for all of you WITH GOOD LEMONS, when I realized that I probably didn't tell you. I thought I did, when I mightn't have, or in the A/N's. WHICH NONE OF YOU READ. Therefore I was given multiple (concerened) reviews of what happened to the actual storyline. Only one (LOTS OF LOVE BTW SAKE-CHAN LOVE YA!) who said that she liked it, but was wondering, like the rest of you, where the story had gone.

Nokia: Excuse me, BUT IT DID NOT DISAPPEAR. UNLIKE WHAT MOST OF YOU SEEMED TO HAVE THOUGHT.

Me: See what you've done? You've made my ALTER EGO go OUT OF CHARACTER MODE! Plus I'm a busy person with TWO fucking CONCERTS which are HUGE FUCKING GRADES this week that I had to prepare for. HELL I EVEN ILLEGALLY WROTE SOME OF THIS ON MY FUCKING SCHOOL COMPUTER! RAWR!

Kisame: And she's actually not upset at this point, just trying to guilt trip you.

Me: Thank you for ruining my fun!

Roderick: You're welcome.

Me: Whatever, you're still so lucky that I made Jax forgive you. Anyways, I'll work on THAT with the NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I LOVE YOU ALL, BY MY BIRTHDAY. Which is in ten days. So leave a review for that day. I will not fail you! I was joking about being mad, because let's face it.  
>I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH! In a platonic way.<p>

Roderick: So don't make her upset. ;_; that makes all of us OOC and upset as well. REVIEW FOR HER SANITY AS WELL AS MINE! (Oh and thanks for all of you who usually don't review, but actually did so. She was happy)


	5. CONTEST SHITTY EXCUSES

Okay I'm just gonna say I'm a huge dick- which is fine because I've been going through lots of shit lately. So you better be happy when I say that I took the time away (though I'm free for awhile because this is Christmas break) to write for all of you. I'll explain in the next chapter which I should HOPEFULLY post before Christmas. I'll try to finish this story before April or March depending on how the flow goes. I know this is a short blurb, but you really need to pay attention to this one because it's important. In fact I've decided to start a contest!

Meaning YAY for CHU!

Details about that: I want you to give me ideas on how Yuuki should die. So, for all of you who really fucking hate her like I do and know she was a complete waste of idea (maybe no that harsh though), can tell me who you would illustrate her gruesome death.

SAYING THAT SHE WILL LIVE PAST the ending of this story WILL GET YOU DISQUALIFIED.

Ways to get ideas: Well what I would do in a situation like this is look over to the list of people I wish would die a horrible death for... personal reasons. Then would I think of how to kill them and transfer over to Yuuki. Or you could be a sane person and just think of ways to kill her naturally, without people thinking you're insane of course. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IT WAS AN IDEA!

The contest will officially start after CHRISTMAS. Though that doesn't mean you CAN'T SUBMIT IDEAS NOW. If I get at least over five people to say something will this actually happen. But wait author-san- what's the prize?

ATTRACTIVE PRIZE: Since I can't draw for shit and my writing sucks, I will write you a (depending on how gruesome Yuuki's death is) a 1000 to 5000 one shot of whatever pairing you want and we'll discuss the finer details later. Keep in mind this can be smutty, slutty, gory, happy, fun, cheerful (disregard the last three because let's be honest- who honestly wants something like that? JOKING!) or whatever else. It could be yaoi, yuri, straight WHATEVER YOU WANT, I WILL PROVIDE. ANYTHING! As long as it doesn't get me kicked out. So go crazy.

I wish you all the best of luck and may the best person who can make Yuuki's death amusing to me. BUT OH WAIT!

Limitations: Zero will secretly be a warlock with incredible magic powers. So you HAVE to stay in general terms of spells. Now quicker ones will be like "Fireball!" or some uninteresting shit like that. Kaname will be with him so one or both of them can land the final blow. Setting is undecided, just don't make it some crazy parallel universe please. You can also add some of the other characters that have shown up in the fight as well- just no OC's please. NOTE: ONLY ZERO HAS TO BE PRESENT- ALL OTHER CHARACTERS DO NOT HAVE TO BE. Just keep that one in mind. You can't add any other mythical creatures in- like dragons, bunnies... zombies, etc. Just try and keep in realistic to the story-verse. More will come up later- OH YEAH! Weapons! Just don't make them so futuristic it doesn't fit the story's timeline. This basically is in terms of somewhat medieval, but if something to say like a gun got in there, that would be fine by me.

I HOPE YOU TAKE PART AND USE YOUR CREATIVITY TO HELP A WRITER SUCH AS MYSELF! This is your present for me not posting for like two months. I hope you all enjoy and possibly take part! In the next few days will the story be published! BYE BYE!


End file.
